wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Racing to the Rainbow (video)
"Racing to the Rainbow" is the twenty-fifth Wiggles video. It was the last video featuring Greg until Surfer Jeff. Song and Scene List # The Hiccuping Chicken 1. Here Come The Chicken 2. Bump-A-Deedle # Hide and Seek 3. Music Box Dancer 4. Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree # It's A Storm! 5. Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On It's Way) 6. Teddy Bears Big Day Out 7. Rainbow of Colours # Racing To The Rainbow 8. Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) 9. The Chew Chew Song 10. The Princess of the Sea 11.Benny Put The Kettle On # King Of The Road 12. Baa-Baa Black Sheep 13. Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) # Barking Up The Wrong Tree 14. He's a Bird! What a Bird! # Greg's Magnifique Masterpiece 15. Do the Daddy Long Legs 16. The Tra-La-La Song # Wiggly Fingers 17. Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) 18. The Wheels on the Bus # Wake Up Wiggles 19. Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) 20. Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Let's Save The Captain! 21. Rockin' on the Water 22. Five Little Ducks #Queen Of The Rainbow 23. Everybody Dance! Special Features * Photo Gallery * The Rainbow Palace Storybook * Wiggly Bloopers * The King's Cadillac * How to Kick A Football * Wiggly Game Credits See here Release Dates Australia: September 7, 2006 America: March 6, 2007 United Kingdom: October 29, 2007 TV Airdates *October 18, 2006, at 8:30am (Australia, ABC1)https://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200610/programs/ZY8480A001D18102006T083000.htm *October 19, 2006, at 8:30am (Australia, ABC1)http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200610/programs/ZY8480A001D19102006T083000.htm *December 19, 2006, at 10:10am (Australia, ABC1)http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200612/programs/ZY8480A001D19122006T101100.htm *December 20, 2006, at 10:10am (Australia, ABC1)http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200612/programs/ZY8480A001D20122006T101100.htm *March 19, 2007 (US, Playhouse Disney) *April 7, 2008 at 10:05am (Australia, ABC1)http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200804/programs/ZY8480A001D7042008T100600.htm *April 14, 2008 at 10:00am (Australia, ABC1)https://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200804/programs/ZY8480A001D7042008T100600.htm Transcript See here Trivia * Some exterior shots of Wigglehouse and the S.S Feathersword were filmed at Dreamworld on the Gold Coast in Australia. * Following two remakes (Here Comes The Big Red Car and It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!) and a compilation of TV series footage (Splish Splash Big Red Boat), this was the only wholly original studio video of 2006. * This is also the only video of 2006 not to have any content that was filmed in 2005. * This is the first Wiggles video to be filmed in HD. At one time, it could be bought in HD on iTunes in America, but it is no longer available for purchase (iTunes Australia did not offer the HD version). * The song Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On It's Way) doesn't appear on the album. *Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango was played briefly in one scene. * At 90 minutes, this is one of the Wiggles' longest videos. As such, many fans refer to this as a spiritual successor to The Wiggles Movie. * Despite Elefterios Kourtis receiving a credit in the end credits, he is not seen in the video. * This video marks the final appearance of Greg until Surfer Jeff, as he left because of his Orthostatic Intolerance. * This marks the last video to have Sam Moran as a Wiggly Dancer, since he took over for Greg as the Yellow Wiggle. * This marks The final video of Jeff Fatt Voices Henry the Octopus until It's Always Christmas With You! as Paul Paddick took over. * Fans consider this video a direct to video The Wiggles Show! (TV Series 4 & 5) special or finale. * In America this was also the last video to be distributed by HIT Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. However, HIT Entertainment continued to release Wiggles videos in the UK until 2013. * Two members of The Latin American Wiggles appear in this video, with Zoe Velez as the voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur, and Katty Villafuerte as an audience member in Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat). * Murray's alter-ego, Muzza, makes his first appearance. * This is one of the Wiggles videos in particular where the background music was instrumental versions of many Wiggles classic songs, The Captain's Wavy Walk in one scene, I Love It When It Rains in two scenes, Hats in one scene, Dressing Up in one scene, and many more. Goofs * The credits for Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree are missing Greg Page's name, and Dominic Lindsay is credited for Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat). References Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:2007 Category:2007 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggles videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Birthday Videos Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Blooper Videos Category:Elvis Mentions Category:United States Category:Canada Category:ABC TV Movies Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Videos Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Videos